


Dearly Beloved

by BiSterlingArcher



Series: TDWriMo 2020 [3]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Courthouse wedding, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiSterlingArcher/pseuds/BiSterlingArcher
Summary: Duncan reflects on his feelings and his relationship before the most important moment of his life.For week 3 of TD writer's month.
Relationships: Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama)
Series: TDWriMo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041942
Kudos: 15





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> A late submission for week 3 of TD writer's month where this week's theme was Strengths and Weaknesses. I chose the prompt of writing your NOtp doing something I would write for my OTP. It's short because I honestly don't think about Gwen or Gwuncan that much, but regardless I hope you enjoy if that is your thing!

Duncan splashed a bit of water on his face, attempting to calm the nerves threatening to jump out of his skin. He was more antsy than he had ever been in his life, more than when he got arrested the first time, more than when his father kicked him out of the house, even more than when he finally took the plunge and asked the girl of his dreams to marry him.

Said girl was in the minister’s office, making sure all of the paperwork was in order before they got hitched. He had been by Gwen’s side but when his nerves got the best of him he made a mad dash for the bathroom. Gwen didn’t even bat an eye and gave him the space he needed; he loved that about her.

He thought about how she looked when they decided that today would be the day they would tie the knot. She had been lounging in her sweatpants and his favourite shirt when he realized he couldn’t stand another second not being her husband. Gwen saw the look in his eyes and smirked at him though he could see she wanted the same thing. They were always on the same page when it came to the important stuff; it was easy to navigate life with her.

She told him she wanted to change into something a little nicer for their wedding day and went upstairs. His heart nearly stopped when she had come back down. She wasn’t the type to wear the classic bridal white but her loose black dress made her look worthy for the cover of every bridal magazine. He couldn’t believe that was his bride, his soon-to-be-wife. They eagerly got into the car and made their way to the courthouse, blushing like teenagers in their haste.

Duncan snapped out of his thoughts and caught the goofy smile that had worked itself onto his face. He needed to get back out there and get this show on the road! He wiped his face dry and made sure he looked presentable as a groom before leaving the bathroom. He walked back into the minister’s office where his bride was waiting.

Gwen smirked as Duncan walked to her side, “I thought you caught cold feet.” They both knew she wasn’t serious. There was no way either of them would back out of this.

He grabbed her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. He considered himself the luckiest man alive to be able to do that for the rest of his life. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he said in a tender voice he reserved for their most intimate moments.

Gwen chuckled, “Well c’mon then,” she tugged his hand and led him out of the office and into the chapel, “Let’s make you my husband.”


End file.
